Where salt water starts fresh
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Percy is thought as a traitor by the gods and is banished to tartarus but what will happen when Gaea finds him
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys just something I came up with and I hope Y'all enjoy**

Forgotten. After all I've done for them. After all I've risked. I get thrown away like an old toy. Unwanted, Worthless, Used.

I guess Luke was right the gods are cruel.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention my name. I am Percy Jackson assassin of Kronos, Slayer of the Giants, Killer of the Earth and all that yada yada. But all that doesn't matter now I am forgotten.

So let me tell you a story. A story of a forgotten hero.

* * *

It all started 6 months ago, it was a bright sunny day and I was excited for today was the day I was going to propose to Annabeth. I walked out of my cabin with the pure black box in my pocket which inside it was a ring with Celestial Bronze, Lunar Silver, and Imperial Gold fused together and on top of the ring was a shiny grey owl with diamond and on the inside of the ring there was an etching that said 'Seaweed brain and Wise girl for all of eternity.' Now I know what your thinking 'how did you get a ring like this' well since the Hephaestus cabin seemed to want to ignore me I read everything I could on forging and made the ring myself.

But anyways as I was walking toward the beach to find Annabeth I saw a blonde haired girl sitting next to my fathers new favorite child and my half-brother Andrew. "Poor sucker" I thought to myself while looking at the girl but what caught me off guard was when she giggled. That giggle sounded like... no way Annabeth would never do that to me. But sadly it was true for when I walked up Annabeth was there kissing mark and when she saw me she broke the kiss and gave me smug look making me angry.

"So you finally found out Seaweed brain" she said as if she was calling me an idiot. Well that started the first step of a break up: anger. "You have cheated on me" I yelled. "Well isn't that kind of obvious you idiot" my half-brother mark said with a smirk on his face. "Shut it Mark I wasn't talking to you so fuck off" I growled at him. "Hey you can't talk to him like that" Annabeth screamed at me. "Honestly Annabeth why would I listen to you, you bitch" I screamed at her making her flinch much to my satisfaction. "Hey, You can't talk to her like that you fucking bastard. I mean at least dad paid attention to me when I was in young unlike you, who he used your mother like the whore she is and never bothered to pay you any mind!" he exclaimed. That was the last straw for me "You know what you fucking dick" I said then lowered my voice dangerously low "If you dare insult my mother one more time I will make the fields of punishment feel like a cool breeze got me" then I threw him to the sand.

"You think you can do that to me? I'll show you the true power of a son of Poseidon seascum" he yelled raising his hands creating a huge tsunami. "Honestly, that's it? How embarrassing. This is the true power of a son of Poseidon" I said being lifted off the ground as I formed my hurricane around me. "You stole everything from me my friends, my family, my love and my life and I will make sure you pay dearly for it" but before I could do anything there was 14 flashes of light and I was hit with a golden arrow knocking me out cold

When I woke up I was chained to the floor with bronze chains "What the" I said wondering where I was then I looked up to see I was in the Olympians council room. "What am I doing here?" I asked the Olympians "and why am I chained up?" "We'll ask the questions, boy" Artemis spat at me. I turned my head to see my father looking at me disgusted with all the other Olympians except Hestia and Hades. "What did I do?" I asked honestly lost at why they hated me so. "You betrayed us and I'm ashamed to have you as my son" Poseidon said looking at me like I was the ugliest thing in the world. "What do you mean I betrayed you" I asked still trying to find the slightest information._  
_

"Athena told us of how you were providing information to Gaea and helping her spy on us" Zeus bellowed. "But brother if Percy really did betray us then what about his fatal flaw Loyalty" Hades said trying to convince Zeus. "Quiet Hades" Athena snapped at him. "Perseus Jackson as your punishment you will be banished to Tartarus" Zeus declared. While he declared this it looked like Hades and Hestia were having a mental conversation with each other and after this was done Hades interrupted Zeus asking where should he be throne in Tartarus. As soon as he started talking Hestia entered my mind and started talking "Percy we don't have much time so shut up and listen" I shut up for I knew that Hestia was never one to demand something "Hades and I are going to lend you some of our power and let you turn to a wolf so you will be able to escape." "Ok I appreciate your and uncles gift but why are you helping me escape?" I asked her. "We both know that you would never do anything to betray the council and plus we owe you greatly so get ready Percy" Hestia said. "Thank you Aunt Hestia and tell Uncle Hades that I said thank you to him too" I said ready to cry but I managed to hold back the tears. "Your welcome. Now get ready. Ready... set... NOW!."

As soon as she said now I felt my body go through unimaginable pain. I moved to all fours while my bones snapped and I felt a fire in my body which hurt at first but then it felt comforting and peaceful then all the sudden my skin peeled back and I screamed but it came out as a howl as the muscle on my body slowly burned away and couples of _'cracks' _came from my body as the bones slowly rearranged them selves. When the pain dissapated I saw I was in the form of a wolf skeleton while blue fire burned around my bones and I had some forn of wings at the side of my body. I looked up to see the Olympians staring at me in shocked at my transformation. I then winked at the Olympians and ran out of the throne room.

When I reached the edge of Olympus I felt something telling me to jump off and spread my wings. Don't get me wrong I was thinking the same thing as you 'How do you fly with wings made of bone?' Well let me tell you I don't know how or why but they worked like real wings and I jumped off spreading them out and I glided down from Olympus towards my mother's house.

When I arrived at her house it looked fine, that is untill I looked inside. When I looked in side I saw the worst site I've ever seen. Paul's and Mom's body was lifeless on the ground with one drachma on both their chests and around them there was 12 items around them each one a godly item of all the gods except Hades and Hestia. When I managed to figure out to change back to a human and after the pain of changing I found a note on Paul's chest that said

_Dear Perseus Allen Jackson_,

_This is our gift to you for being traitor and to be nice  
__we gave them each a drachma so they could pay the fee.  
And to let you know I officially disown you. I hope you enjoy  
your life you backstabber_

_Sincerely,  
Poseidon_

That was all it took I broke down in tears and wept over my parents dead bodies. 'What have I done to deserve this' I thought 'Why are the fates so cruel' but if anybody heard me they weren't going to respond. After weeping for hours I got up and dug a hole for my mom and paul to show respect to them. When that was done I walked out to the city and lived in alley after alley for ten years.

* * *

So there you have it betrayed, forgotten and most of all unloved. I was thinking all of this over when I heard a gruff voice go "hey you, what you doing in my alley?" "Please sir don't hurt me I didn't know it was your alley please I'll leave Imediately" I said cowering. "Too late man" he said as he threw a strong uppercut to my jaw. I whipered in pain and fear and as he was about to throw another punch the earth swallowed him up and I hearn a soft voice go "Percy?"

**Gaea's POV**

After I was put back to sleep Tartarus had a talk with me about my wrong ways and I could see what he meant but he also talked about the cruelty of the gods to Percy. When I heard all this my hair turned a golden color my eyes turned green and my muddy dress turned to a natural brown as dirt look. But when I heard what happened to Percy my anger flared. I mean sure he put me back to sleep, but he risked his life trying to protect the gods from me and they repay him by saying he was a spy for me. That I thought was just pathetic.

Tartarus saw how I was changing and agreed to help me wake if I did not act evil and cruel to other innocent people. I agreed to his terms and he awoke me with his powers and since I stayed down there for 10 days when I woke up it was ten years. I looked around to see that I was in the place those mortals called New York. I started to walk around New York when I heard a whimper come from an alley so when I went up to the alley to see some one get beat by a big man. So when he was about to throw another punch I made the earth swallow him up and in the back of the alley I saw... no way was it? "Percy?"

**There you go guys what do you think R&R and if you have any questions PM me **

**Untill then this is Shnook signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright mohahassan3 if you've got a question PM me and I'll try my best to answer it but besides that lets continue Guys I'm opening a poll for the next story and it is about who Percy should get together with so enjoy**

3rd person

"Gaia" Percy said stiff at the earth's presence "What are you doing here?" Gaia looked at Percy sympathy in her eyes 'Who saves the world 2 times then has to go through this' she thought "Percy can I look at your wounds?" "If your going to kill me can you make it quick" Percy said walking over to her seeming to lose all his fear and if possible seemed giddy. "Percy, why would you want to die?" I asked him curious. "Well because all my true friends are dead and I no longer have a family, life, or purpose so could you kill me?" Percy said getting jumpy at the thought of being put out of his misery. "Sorry Percy I'm against killing now" Gaia said noticing how the shine in his eyes disappeared when she said this. Then they turned to a flaming inferno "What do you mean you are against killing? You sure didn't seem to mind it when you killed my friends!" he exclaimed "Hell if you hadn't risen I would be at camp Half-Blood talking with my friends now!" Gaia just shook her head sadly at him "Percy think about it logically, if they were your friends and family would they betray you like they did? And furthermore what family tries to send one of their own to Tartarus?"

Percy was stunned at what she said, her logic was all but flawless. "Percy I didn't cause this I simply put the pieces in to play which created the the explosion" Gaia continued "Plus why are you blaming me? I don't control fate the fates do so please don't blame me." 'She's right' Percy thought "So what do you want with me then?" Percy asked. "Percy I want to make you an offer" Percy raised his eyebrow at this "If you help me free the titans and awake my siblings I promise you a family and to give you peace to the best my ability" she said smiling "And I will grant you immortality and who knows you may get some powers but most of all I want you to be safe and peaceful." Though Gaia wouldn't admit it she saw Percy as a son even though he was her enemy at that time "So what do you say?" Percy seemed to ponder this for a moment 'Live like a bum for the rest of my life and probably commit suicide' or 'Help Gaia get a family and start new and maybe get some new powers' the pros out weighed the cons so he said smiling for the first time in 6 years "I would love to Gaia"

She smiled at and said "Well lets not waste time" and shot a greenish beam of light at Percy. When she stopped Percy felt different somehow. He couldn't describe it but a warm feeling washed over him like he was connected to earth itself. "Well let's get this party started" Percy said excited making Gaia chuckle. "Alright Percy I'm going to teleport us to Atlas first" Gaia said grabbing Percy's arm than flashing off. When they reappeared they were near the titan of astronomy and navigation himself. Atlas. "What are you doing here Jackson" he spat at Percy and stopped when he noticed Gaia. "Gaia what are you doing here" he said a little fearful. Gaia did not respond but started to chant in greek "i Γαία καθαρίσει την ψυχή σας ακαθαρσίας" (Translation: I Gaia cleanse your soul of impurity) When she said this Atlas glowed a bright white and then it faded. When it faded he didn't look any different but his facial features were softer and more kind. "Atlas I would like to apologize for forcing you back under the sky, I did not know how cruel the gods were then but I do know" Percy said hoping Atlas will accept his apology "Ah what the heck, get me out from under this thing and there will be no hard feelings" Atlas said smiling. "Gaia will you do the honors please?"

Gaia smiled at the two then said "Yes Atlas hold still please" Gaia brought up a column of earth to hold the burden and as soon as it touched the pillar of the sky Atlas rolled out from under the burden "Ah I'm finally free of that curse thank you Percy and you to Gaia." "No problem but I just noticed something Mo-Gaia where are we going to stay at I mean mount Othrys is too obvious to the gods and it's not like we have anywhere we can stay" Percy said noticing he almost said mom. Gaia smiled at his slip up but didn't mention it "Percy if you had to pick a city which one would you pick in America?" "I don't see how this helps but I would choose San Diego why?" Percy said/asked. "Perfect" Gaia said smiling "Percy hold on to me but before you do please change your age seeing you in your thirties is weird" "Uh how do I change my age" Percy said confused. "When I gave you immortality I gave you my blessing and the ability to change age so just think of the age and you will be it" Gaia stated. "Okay, here goes nothing" Percy said then thought of the age 12 and he changed to it.

"Perfect let's go cause you really need a shower" Gaia said laughing. "Yeah I agree you stink like you haven't taken a bath in 6 years" Atlas said pinching his nose. "That's because I haven't" Percy said smirking. Atlas just raised an eyebrow at this. "Once we get the other members of our little family I'll explain" Percy said then grabbed on to Gaia while she flashed them off Atlas behind them. "Well here we are" Gaia said. "And where is here Percy said looking around at nothing but forest. "Our new base" she said snapping her fingers and when she did a cavern leading in to the earth was created. Percy and Atlas looked at it in amazement "Okay, then let's go" Percy said dashing off in to the opening. Atlas and Gaia just chuckled at his antics "He may be in his thirty's but he is still as childish as ever" Atlas said then walked in to the cave. "That he is" Gaia whispered then headed in to the cave herself.

When they reached the end they saw a ginormous room that was two times bigger than Olympus and some how had a never-ending sky although there was no sun or moon. "Once we bring back Helios and Selene the place will have a sun and moon but untill then she snapped her fingers and for the first time Percy noticed the crystals lighting this place and they grew brighter. "Well Percy mind building us some houses" Gaia said. "How am I supposed to do that" Percy said exasperated. "I adjusted this place to your thoughts so think of it and it will be built out of any resource you want it to and you're welcome" Gaia said smirking. "Okay here we go" Percy said then he thought of a temple colored a light green with fresh grass and plants surrounding it and on the temple there was a giant earth above the door way and past the grass there was a river with a land bridge across it. As soon as Percy imagined it he heard a rumbling sound come from the ground and when he opened my eyes Percy saw the temple he had imagined "There you go Gaia" Percy said smiling at his work "Thank you Percy" Gaia said. Percy then closed his eyes and imagined his and Atlas' house.

When he opened his eyes he saw a very basic temple next to Gaia's that was painted red and orange and across from his was a Temple with a compas on it but besides that it was basic. "There we go now lets go get our family" Percy said Now lets go get Hyperion first, Atlas you can stay here and work on your house how you like it." "Okay then lets go" Gaia said grabbing Percy teleporting them to Centeral Park. When they arrived they saw a giant maple tree in front of them seeming to want to burst "Looks like Hyperion wants out" Percy said. "Yes let us help him" Gaia said raising her arms and when she did the tree slowly melted away revealing a tired looking Hyperion but before he could do anything Gaia chanted the encantation she used on Atlas Purifying his soul. "Well hello Hyperion how have you been doing?" Percy asked smiling a little. "You are lucky I don't kill you Perseus Jackson" Hyperion said "But you helped me escape which speaking of that why did you and why is Gaia here?" Well I freed you so you could join our little family we are getting together and as for why Gaia is here she helped you escape" Percy said. "Okay but why would you halp me though" Hyperion asked still. "That is a question for another time but for now Gaia do you mind" Percy said/asked. "Alright Hyperion get ready" she said teleporting him to the base.

"Alright lets go get some Titans" Percy said before Gaia teleported them off.

_5 days later_

The city was buzzing with more life than Olympus Titans, Nymphs, Monsters all alike were roming and the city had roads built temples around with houses all kinds of shops and anything you could think of though there was still no sun or moon. A 12 year old boy was walking with a woman with green eyes that looked to be in her late 20's and they were chatting "Gaia I think we need to go revive Helios and Selene because this no sun and moon is getting really old" the boy said. "I agree Percy but we need to get Hyperion and Theia to revive them so lets go get them" the woman Gaia replied. "Okay I'll be right back" Percy said changing to a wolf and running in to the crowd after the two titans. "I will never understand how he does that" Gaia said shaking her head. Percy was running through the crowd dodging people and when he reached Hyperions temple he changed back to his human form.

He went up to the front door and walked in to see Hyperion and Theia chatting 'Great hit two birds with one stone' Percy thought. "Hey guys what you doing" Percy said. "Huh, oh hey Percy" Hyperion said noticing Percy there. "Hello Percy is there something you need" Theia asked. "Actually yes Theia, I need you two to help me revive Helios and Selene" Percy said. Theia and Hyperion jaws dropped "yo-you know how to bring back my son and daughter back?" Theia asked. Her and Hyperion may not show it, but they care for their children a lot and would do anything for them. "Yes but I need your and Hyperion's assistance" Percy said. "Okay let's go" Hyperion bellowed. "Okay" Percy said grabbing there shoulders and leading them out of the temple to Gaia. "Alright are we ready" Gaia asked. "Yeah but where are we going?" Percy asked. "Mt Solunar" Theia and Hyperion said at the same time causing them to blush. "Alright let's go" Percy said excited at the prospect of actually having a sun and moon. "Hold on Percy" Gaia said grabbing Percy's shoulder. When they arrived at the mountain they noticed that one side was black with a moon and the other light with a sun. "So this is Mt. Solunar" Percy said. "Yes now I need Percy to stand at the top of this triangle and for Hyperion and Theia to stand in the other corners" Gaia said.

"Alright" they said walking off to their corners. When they reached their corners Gaia stepped in the center and chanted in greek "φως και σκοτάδι σκοτάδι και το φως κανένας δεν μπορεί να υφίσταται χωρίς το άλλο, ώστε να μας φέρει στο προσκήνιο την αρχική ήλιο και το φεγγάρι" (Translation:"light and dark dark and light none can be existent without the other so bring us forth the original sun and moon") When she said this the moon on the right and the sun on the left grew brighter and then there was a flash. When the light dimmed down, there lay Selene the original moon goddess and Helios the original sun-god both asleep. Then out of nowhere a girl with black hair and poisonous sea green eye color came down striking a blow near Percy but he was to fast and caught the sword with his bare hand "Going to have to be a lot sneakier than that to pull one over on me" Percy said turning towards her. "Who are you and what are you doing at this temple" Percy demanded. "I am Elizabeth Dare and I am the protector of the Moon and Suns Birth place" She said. "Well your not very good at it because I'm not even the strongest person our army" Percy said earning an elbow from Gaia. "Ow alright I am the strongest Jeez" Percy said complaining.

"Well anyways we need to get these two to our base you can come if you want to join but besides that we will see you" Percy said walking over to Selene and Helios "Wait" the girl said "Can I come with you." "Sure I dont see why not" Percy said picking both Selene and Helios up. "Hyperion can you take the daughter of Oceanus to my palace while I get Selene and Helios situated?" I asked. "Yeah Percy, Come here Elizbeth" He said getting Elizbeth over to him and teleporting off with Theia behind him. "Lets go mo- Gaia" Percy said grabbing her arm and Gaia flashing off.

**Hoped y'all liked Check out my other story A guardian once broken and my poll on my page till next time this is Shnook signing off**


	3. Important AN please read

im sorry to inform you that I will not be able to continue my stories because i'm moving and don't have internet when we can afford it I will start writing again but just because I'm not writing on here does not mean im not writing on paper so when I update next I will have a shitload to update but until next time

This is shnook signing off


End file.
